The present invention concerns a steam cleaning apparatus, and more particularly, a steam cleaning apparatus of the type suitable for cleaning floors in a domestic environment. The present invention does not concern vacuum cleaners having a steam-generating function, which are a different type of floor cleaning apparatus from those envisaged herein.
Steam cleaning apparatuses which do not incorporate a vacuuming function, are known and examples of them are described in US-A-2010/0126533, WO-A-10/0017657 and US-A-2007/0130719. Other examples can be found on the market under brands such as Euro-Pro™ and Simac-Vetrella™. However, these steam cleaning apparatuses have only become popular in the last few years, and are still undergoing rapid development. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a steam cleaning apparatus with improved convenience for users and enhanced functions.